


Hotter Than Satan's Ass Crack

by Deacon71



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon71/pseuds/Deacon71
Summary: John is sick during a heatwave and Roger tries to help. Just fluff :)Sorry it's so short, this is my first creative writing that I've put together in years, so be kind.





	Hotter Than Satan's Ass Crack

John was sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but his tiny shorts and had the window open as wide as it would go. His face and chest glistened from the sweat that coated his skin. It was one of the hottest days of the year in the UK and of course he had caught what seemed to be the the world’s worst bug. He had been up all the previous night from his fever and nausea, not being able to hold anything down. He was downright miserable. Shifting on the bed, he let out a pitiful moan, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. There was a sudden soft tapping on his bedroom door and he cracked open an eye.

“Mmm?” The young man groaned, too weak and tired to say much else.  
“It’s me, Roger.” Replied a muffled voice through the door. John made some noise indicating for him to come in.

Roger fiddled with the doorknob for a few moments and finally burst through the door, carrying a bag filled to the brim. “Hey Deaks.” The drummer gave the bassist a soft smile. “I brought you some stuff.” John cracked his eyes open a smidge, peering over at the bag in the blond’s hand. Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Roger placed the bag down and started ruffling through the items he brought, hoping to bring John some relief from the nasty flu. “First, I brought some ice packs, I know it’s hotter than Satan’s ass crack right now and you’re burning up as it is.” He smiled as he shook up one of the single use ice packs and moved to place it under the younger man’s neck. “There we go.” He murmured as John hummed at the relief of the cool ice pack. “I got some Dayquil, too, if you’re feeling up to it.” He offered, placing the bottle down on the bed. “I also have some extra soft tissues, cough drops, paracetamol, some ice lollies and small fan if you’re still feeling too hot. I also brought some soup if you get hungry at all. I know it’s hot, but it was the best I could think of for the flu.” He smiled, placing everything down on the bed for John to see.  
“Oh Roger.” The young man looked at all the items spread out, touched that his friend would care about him so much. “ You shouldn’t have. I don’t know how I can make it up to you.” He stammered, not knowing what to say.

“Don’t worry about it, just worry about getting better, alright? We need our fearless bassist back on his feet!” Roger chuckled. “Just rest and take care of yourself, Deaks. Don’t worry about a thing.”


End file.
